


Paying the Rent

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [23]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Great Hiatus, POV John Watson, Pets, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is worried about paying the rent with Holmes gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying the Rent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #24: _A Long-Suffering Woman: Involve Mrs. Hudson in Watson’s whump in some fashion._

Taking tea with Mrs. Hudson in the kitchen had become routine after my return from the Continent. About two weeks after the funeral, I used the opportunity to bring up something that had been heavy on my mind.

"About the rent--" I started, and she immediately shushed me.

"Don't you worry about that," she said kindly. "We'll be just fine."

"But I cannot presently afford the full amount," I protested. "I have a few stories nearly ready to submit, and I've already spread the word that I'll accept new patients, but it may be some time before my income is sufficient."

"We'll be just fine," Mrs. Hudson repeated, pushing the plate of biscuits closer to me. "I have less food to buy, now, and my drapes and carpets are much less likely to need replacing."

I chuckled ruefully. "I suppose, but you can't tell me that my half of the rent covers everything, including Spencer." Spencer butted his head into my leg, and I agreeably reached down to scratch behind his ears.

"That cat is worth his weight in gold," Mrs. Hudson said, leaning over to put a plate of nibbles on the floor for Spencer. "My pantry is the cleanest in the city, and I haven't lost a single nibble of food to a mouse since you took him in."

Spencer meowed and Mrs. Hudson beamed down at him. "But you're sure you'll be all right until I can get more income?" I asked, unconvinced.

"I will never expect any more from you than you already give me," Mrs. Hudson said firmly. She hesitated a moment, then continued, "Mr. Holmes' brother has offered to pay the other half of the rent and in exchange I will keep Mr. Holmes' belongings undisturbed. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but since you're so worried I thought it cruel not to."

I was stunned. "How extraordinary. But he doesn't mind that I remain in the rooms?"

"No. I thought it strange, too, but he treated it like it wasn't at all unusual. Sometimes I wonder about their upbringing."

"Indeed," I said absently, still amazed. Then Spencer jumped onto the table and distracted us both.


End file.
